New Jersey Rain
by FutureFox
Summary: Lying in bed one night, Cameron thinks about her relationship with Wilson and how they got to where they are.  WilsonCameron oneshot.


The sound of thunder took Cameron out of her slumber. When had it started raining? She wasn't sure but it was pouring now. Dazed, she looked at the clock and tried to get her eyes to adjust right.

2:43.

She sighed and let her head fall back on the pillow. Then she let her head roll to the side and smiled at the sleeping man next to her.

Wilson's breathing was even and slow, he was so snuggled up in the blankets that she could only see his head in the lump that engulfed the rest of him.

She tried to suppress a giggle, she didn't want to wake him. Instead she gently ran her fingers through his hair. He shuddered a bit but still he slept on.

With a contented sigh, she thought back to the events that had led her into bed with her boss' best friend.

They hadn't planned it, of course. How do you plan a thing like this? It had just happened. She had always found him to be someone that she was safe with, someone that she could confide in. He opened up to her. She was initially shocked that he opened up to her, after trying so long and so hard to get House to talk to her she couldn't believe how easy it came with Wilson.

"_I met someone who made me feel…funny, good and I didn't want to let that feeling go."_

She loved that he shared that with her.

"_I fell in love with my husband's best friend."_

She knew she could trust him with the information, House would've used it against her, they all would've used it against her, but not Wilson. He would keep her secret.

Then he got a divorce. At first she didn't know what to think, Wilson had been so safe before because she wouldn't touch a married man. It startled her that there were no more obstacles. It startled her even more to realize that she had developed feelings for him. When did she start thinking of Julie as an obstacle?

They had been working late one night, just the two of them and the casual conversation turned into a long rant by Wilson about Julie. Cameron was a little stunned, she had never heard him so angry before but she listened like a good friend should. The rant ended and Wilson seemed suddenly plagued with regret.

He had started apologizing to her, she tried to assure him that it was all right, that she didn't mind but he couldn't stop. Then the apologizing turned into sobbing. That led to Cameron putting her arms around him, in an attempt to comfort him.

When Wilson's crying finally subsided he looked at how close Cameron's face was to his own, her eyes were so filled with concern and compassion.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before hungrily kissing. They couldn't stop. Cameron could remember wondering when she had gotten this desperate to have him, when had she started wanting him, when had she crossed that line? For that matter, when had he?

None of that mattered though, she had him in her arms. She had his lips on hers and she didn't think that she could ever let him go.

They hadn't bothered to go to an apartment for a couple of reasons. One, Wilson was still living with House and they weren't about to try and explain this to him, as they didn't quite understand themselves. Two, they didn't want to wait. They made it as far as Wilson's office before losing themselves in each other.

The weeks that followed were wonderful. They started having dinners together, becoming something of a team at the hospital, and most importantly they started falling in love.

But of course, nothing stays secret forever, soon everyone found out. They were walking through the parking lot one evening arm in arm, affectionately talking and laughing with one another when Cameron looked up to see Wilson's face drop. She followed his gaze to see House staring at them from a few feet away, smugly staring at them.

Before either of them could shake their panicked silence House was already limping away. As predicted, the next morning everyone knew. Foreman had shaken his head, Chase had been sort of jealous and Cuddy had lectured Wilson.

But it was far too late for any of that to bother them, they were too deep in love. Eventually the interest in their relationship died down and the hospital found a new scandal to gossip about.

She would be lying if she said that it wasn't a little blow to her ego that House didn't seem to care, well that wasn't entirely true, he cared about keeping Wilson in his apartment with him. That was fine for Cameron for a while but after a few months she wanted more.

They were on her couch one evening watching some old movie that Cameron wasn't really paying attention to when she finally approached the subject.

"Move in with me." He looked at her for a few moments.

He took a deep breath, like he was considering what to say next, he laid a gentle hand on hers before speaking, "why do you want that?"

She looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I love you and I want to come home to you every night and I want this to be our home."

He smiled sweetly at her, "okay."

She smiled back then settled in as close to him as possible, "what's House going to say?"

Wilson shrugged, "don't worry I'll protect you from him."

She laughed.

Boy did House get angry, he avoided Wilson for days and threw remarks her way that were even more cutting than usual.

But about a week after Wilson had moved in with her she spotted the two of them having lunch together, or rather House having Wilson's lunch and things by and by returned to normal between the three of them.

So here they were. They had been living together for over a month and Cameron had gotten used to having the oncologist lying next to her, she came to depend on it actually, she couldn't sleep without him there. The nights he had to work late and he got no sleep, well neither did she.

Wilson made a soft moan and Cameron was pulled out of her thoughts. This time she couldn't help but giggle as he moaned again. She inched closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

She gently threw her arm around him and she smiled when she felt a strong hand rub her arm.

She closed her eyes and let the sounds of the rain and Wilson's breathing lull her to sleep.

Author's Note: There, I did it, I wrote a Wilson/Cameron story and got it out of my system. I wrote all this as a spur of the moment thing in the middle of the night so I'm sure it sucks and I'll regret having written it in the morning but Carpe Diem right? By the way, I'm thinking of writing a long story with House and Wilson together but one of them cheats on the other with Cameron, the only problem is I can't decide which on should cheat. On the one hand I can totally see Wilson cheating plus I could have my two favorite ships in one story. On the other hand, Hameron really squicks me out and I can't see House cheating but it might just be too angsty to pass up. What do you guys think? Please R&R, thanx buds.


End file.
